Omegaman Dexia
A bounty hunter that joins Super Phoenix's team. 'About' (More to Come) 'Story' Before the Scramble for the Throne arc, Omegaman was sent to gather intel on Earth for the Omega Centaurians. He went to the Chojin Graveyard, so he could infiltrate Chojin Enma's ranks and gather info about the Omega Centaurians' enemies. This would also give Omega Centauri more information on the elusive Magnet Power. A Perfect Chojin bounty hunter for Chojin Enma who retrieved chojin who escaped from the Chojin Hakaba, including Screw Kid, Junkman, Atlantis, Sunshine and Sneagator. During the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, he was involved in another such mission to retrieve Neptuneman. While on Earth, he joined Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's team. Omegaman defeated Geronimo with the Omega Catastrophe Drop which resulted in a tag match, Neptuneman and Kinnikuman vs. Omegaman and Super Phoenix. The match was for each person's page in the Muscle Prophecy book. The pages were tied to a string which hung over a torch. Neptuneman ended up losing his page and dying. This pitted Kinnikuman and Omegaman against each other. Omegaman used his Omega Metamorphosis technique which turned him into Prince Kamehame. Through the course of the match, Kamehame's spirit took over and he finished teaching Kinnikuman the Kamehame 100 Special Techniques. With those techniques at hand, Kinnikuman turned Omegaman back into himself and defeated him with the Muscle Spark. Omegaman's prophecy page was then burned, and he faded from existence. It was revealed in the True Devil Chojin arc that his complete name is Omegaman Dexia by his older brother Omegaman Aristera. During the match between Gear Master and Benkiman, Pirateman and Aristera note that Dexia wrote up a report on the might of Friendship Power. When Kinnikuman arrives at the Sagrada Familia, he asks Aristera if he wants to avenge Dexia, but Aristera claims this isn't the case. The Fated Princes show up at the Sagrada Familia, they reveal the reason why Dexia joined Super Phoenix's team in the first place. Apparently, he joined Super Phoenix's team as part of a mysterious plan. Mariquitaman reveals that Dexia was scouting the Earth out and that the Six Spears are determined to carry this plan out. When Pirateman was beaten by Kinnikuman, Pirateman notes that he was beaten with the same move that beat Dexia, the Muscle Spark. Before being erased forever, Dexia placed his trust in Kinnikuman. This led to the Six Spears coming to see the Burning Inner Strength themselves. Aristera reveals that Dexia has the highest Chojin Kyodo among the Omega Centaurians and that Dexia was born with the Omega Metamorphosis ability. Techniques ; : ; |Omega Metamorufōze}} *Omegaman transforms himself into a dead chōjin and uses their moves. According to his brother Omegaman Aristera, he was born with this unique ability along with his Chojin Power. : ; カタストロフドロップ}} *Omegaman transforms into his giant hand form. He then grabs his opponent, he puts their arms behind their back, grabs their legs and put his feet on their shoulder blades. Then he drives them into the canvas headfirst. It is a highly feared and deadly technique. ; 血煙り牙|Omega Chikemuri Kiba}} 'Career Information' ;Titles *Chojin Hunter *Team Super Phoenix: Center Guard (Finals) ;Win/Loss Record *X Omegaman Aristera *O Moaiman (Omega Catastrophe Drop) *O Geronimo (Omega Catastrophe Drop) *O Neptuneman (Omega Catastrophe Drop) *X Kinnikuman (Muscle Spark) 'Trivia' * Laugh: Fo~fofo!! (フォーフォフォ) *'Submitted by:' Jun Watanabe (渡辺純) of Hiroshima and Etsuo Ugomori (鵜篭悦夫) of Ehime. References ja:ジ・オメガマン Category:Phoenix Team Category:Perfect Chojin Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Omega Clan Category:Characters from Omega Centauri